An unexpected turn of events
by lani09
Summary: "What was your plan anyway? Just waiting here for them to kill you?" Derek prepares to face the alpha pack and gets some unexpected help. Warnings: angst, violence, fluff, kind of bamf!Stiles, protective!Derek


My first Sterek fic. I'm not 100 percent satisfied with it, but I hope you'll still like it. This was written for the Derek+Stiles week on tumblr.

An unexpected turn of events

Derek was running.

He was running through the woods. The alpha pack was trailing him. He knew there was probably nothing he could do to prevent his imminent death. The alphas wanted him and only him. But he refused to join their pack. As a child he had overheard his parents talking about them, once. How they were a disgrace for their whole species, killing humans just for fun. How they were endangering other werewolves by bringing hunters on their trail.

So Derek knew from the start that he would never join them. But he also didn't have a pack anymore. Isaac was only loyal to Scott now, but that also meant he was safe. When Derek tried to create his pack, he had only been thinking of himself. Of how these teenagers should have helped him defeating the alpha pack. But he knew now that they deserved better.

Peter's betrayal still hurt, but he was more angry at himself for trusting him for even a second. He should have known that his uncle would do anything to save his own skin.

Derek was still running. It was cold and it smelled like snow. 'Looks like Beacon Hills will finally get a white Christmas this year' he thought and laughed about the irony.

The alphas had been chasing him for what felt like hours now. He wasn't sure how long he could do this. He knew he would die tonight, but he wouldn't go without a fight. He didn't want to make it easy for them.

Suddenly he stopped and changed direction. If he had to die tonight, he wanted it to be on his terms. The urge to be at home for Christmas, just this one last time, was overwhelming. With new found strength he made his way back to the burnt down house.

Behind him he heard the alphas getting closer and he ran even faster. He had an aim now and he desperately wanted to reach it.

* * *

Finally, he could see his house. Somewhere along the way, it had started snowing. The house was covered in white, making everything look peaceful. When his family was still alive, Derek had loved Christmas. There had been some pretty memorable snow fights out here. Derek sat down on a tree stump in the backyard, waiting. He knew it would only take some minutes for them to get here. He closed his eyes and for the first time in all these years, he allowed himself to think about his family. About his father's laugh and his mother's smile. About all the delicious food and the chaotic family get-together on Christmas.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he only heard the engine of an arriving car when it was already there. He heard the opening and closing of the car door. Then a voice. "Derek? Are you here?"

Stiles. Derek blinked. What the hell was the human doing here. He hadn't seen him for quite some time. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away. He didn't want him to get dragged into his mess. And it would get messy in a few minutes.

He should have known it wouldn't work. Not with Stiles. "Look, I know you're here Derek. You have to be here. I already checked the warehouse. And I mean it's Christmas, so I thought you might have gone home…or at least to what's left of it. Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that. Don't be mad. I didn't want to insult your family home. Although you have to admit it could use some work. Anyway I just wanted to…"

Before Stiles could finish though, Derek had moved from the backyard to the front door.

"What do you want?" he said and tried to sound intimidating, which didn't really work because as soon as he was near Stiles, he was distracted by his scent. The human smelled so different than before. His scent was so much stronger and Derek couldn't remember smelling anything so good before. Stiles smelled like home and family, but also like so much more.

Stiles had jumped in surprise at Derek's sudden appearance. Now he just starred at him, opening his mouth a few times but no sound came out. For a moment Derek could only stand there and take in his scent. He wanted to touch him, bury his head into his shoulder. Just taking in his scent and forget about everything. Forget about the alpha pack that was coming for him.

The thought of the alphas snapped him out of it. "Stiles," he said with mild panic in his voice. "Stiles, you have to leave. Now!"

Stiles looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"There is no time to explain, just leave!" Derek yelled. He could hear the alphas coming from afar.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong. We haven't heard anything from you for weeks. You haven't even contacted Isaac." Stiles said, a determined expression on his face.

Derek started to panic as the wolves came closer. Stiles had to leave, he had to be safe.

"The alpha pack. They're coming, okay? You have to leave now!" he barked out. He grabbed Stiles' arm and tried to drag him back to his Jeep.

Of course Stiles struggled against him. "What? The alphas? Didn't you tell Isaac not to worry about them anymore?" he asked. And yes, he did tell Isaac that because he wanted him and the other teenagers to stay out of it. Because no one of them would come out of this alive. "Yes, Stiles, I did. And I meant it. The alphas just want me, so you have to leave. Or they'll kill you, too."

"What do you mean 'kill you'?" Stiles shouted now. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you say anything?"

"There is no time, just go!" Derek ordered.

"No!" Stiles said. "I won't leave you alone." Derek's heart stopped, because they were here. He saw six pairs of flashing eyes that were coming out of the woods towards them.

Stiles turned from him and looked in the direction Derek was starring. Derek knew the human could see them now because his heart started beating faster in fear.

And just like that, Derek had a new aim. 'Protect Stiles!' That's all he could think of. He dragged Stiles behind him and bared his teeth threateningly at the alphas.

"Oh, isn't this cute," the female alpha said, as they stopped, just looking at them. "The big alpha Derek Hale trying to protect a little, helpless human." The others laughed at her words. It was obvious that she was the leader of the pack. Stiles let out a little sound of protest at the 'helpless human' part, but thankfully he stayed quiet otherwise.

"Let him go," Derek demanded. "He has nothing to do with this."

The alpha grinned at him. "Well, let's make a deal then, shall we? I mean it's Christmas, so I feel very generous."

"What do you want?" Derek asked, although he already knew their answer.

"Join us Derek," the alpha said. "Join our pack and we let the human live."

Derek nodded. The decision was easy. He would do anything to keep Stiles safe. And he didn't really know where this sudden urge came from, but the moment he had seen Stiles standing there in the snow, he had known that nothing in this world would ever be more important than him.

But before he could take a step forward, towards the alphas, Stiles moved in front of him. "No, Derek, don't. Don't join them!" he whispered looking at him pleadingly.

"I have no choice Stiles," Derek whispered back, although he knew well enough that the other wolves could still hear them. "I don't stand a chance against them. This is the only way to protect you!"

Stiles grabbed his arms and looked at him with desperation in his eyes. "Please don't do this!"

Derek had the sudden urge to kiss him. But he shook the feeling off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling away from Stiles. Slowly he made his way over to the alphas. The pack leader grinned at him. "You made the right decision, Hale!"

Derek knew what happened know. He had to submit and the leader would bite him. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He tilted his head and offered his neck to the alpha in submission. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly, he heard a shot and the alpha screamed in pain. Derek opened his eyes and saw that a bullet had hit her in the shoulder. The wound was healing already, so it couldn't be wolfsbane. Incredulously, Derek turned around and saw Stiles who was still pointing a gun at the alpha. "You can't have him!" he said determined.

The leader looked angry now. "Silly human! Do you really think that a gun can stop us?"

"I don't think it can stop you," Stiles answered. "But I know that it still hurts like hell!" And without further contemplation he shot again. However this time the alpha was prepared and could dodge the bullet.

With sharp crawls she made her way towards Stiles. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you live now!" she said sweetly. And he knew then, that this had probably been Stiles plan. Now Derek didn't have a reason to join the pack anymore. He saw Stiles shooting at her a few more times. But each time, she could easily avoid getting hit.

Before Derek could tackle her from behind to stop her from getting closer to Stiles, the other wolves attacked him.

Derek fought back as good as he could. But they were five and he was alone. He yelled in pain as crawls ripped his back open. Angry he got the nearest alpha and hurled him to the side. Another alpha got him and tackled him to the ground, his claws ready to rip his throat out.

Then Stiles screamed in pain. Stiles was hurt. Derek growled and suddenly his instinct was taking over in a way it never had before. They were hurting his _mate_. He roared loudly and with a force he never possessed before, he threw the alpha off. It was the first time he managed to shift into the full alpha form. Not all alphas could do it and he always thought he would be one of them.

But apparently someone hurting his mate brought out a strength in him that no one expected. Not even the alpha pack.

Quickly, he made his way over to the leader and Stiles, fighting of all the other alphas on his way. He saw Stiles lying in the snow and there was blood everywhere. His _mate_ was hurt.

Full with uncontrollable anger he attacked the leader. The other wolves came to help her, but somehow it was not difficult for him to fight them all of again. The leader looked at him with surprise and fear in her eyes. "The human is your mate!" she mumbled, stunned. Then Derek killed her.

He turned, moved in front of Stiles, ready to battle the rest of the pack once a again. But they only took one look at their dead leader and at Derek, who was still in his alpha form, before turning around and running off.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered softly. His heart was beating quickly. Slowly Derek moved closer to him. Stiles moved so that he was on his knees. Derek bowed his head down a bit, so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked and carefully captured Derek's face in his hands. Derek inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of his mate. They were just looking at each other for a few seconds. Until Derek was calm enough to shift back.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked Stiles, taking a closer look at his injuries. "I'm fine," he answered and, at Derek's incredulous look, he added: "Just a few scratches."

"But all the blood?" Derek looked at the snow around them, covered in blood.

"It's not mine," Stiles said soothingly. "I had a knife!"

"You had a knife?" Derek looked at him bemused.

"Yes, I had a knife. And a gun because I don't like to leave the house unarmed anymore. I definitely need wolfsbane bullets though." Stiles explained quickly.

"You're such an idiot! You could have died!" Derek growled softly.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot here. You didn't tell anyone you were in danger. What was your plan anyway? Just waiting here for them to kill you?"

Derek just looked at Stiles and said nothing.

"Oh my god, that's exactly what you did, right?" he yelled at him. "How can you be so stupid. You could have died and I wouldn't have known. Do you know how devastated I would have been. Just because you don't care for anyone, doesn't mean that there is nobody who…"

Derek interrupted Stiles rant and kissed him. He couldn't wait any longer. Stiles melted against him and into the kiss immediately.

They kissed for a few seconds before Derek pulled a away a bit, resting his forehead against Stiles'.

"So you feel it too?" Stiles asked and Derek knew he meant the bond between them. He knew that Stiles felt it nearly as strongly as him.

"Yes," Derek answered, kissing him again shortly. "It means you're my mate!"

Stiles nodded as if he already knew that part. Now that the adrenaline was ceasing, Stiles started shivering.

"Come on," Derek said and stood up, pulling Stiles with him. "Let's get out of the cold!"

* * *

Later, when they were lying in Stiles' bed, holding each other close, Stiles whispered "Merry Christmas!" in his ear.

And Derek thought, that for the first time in years, maybe it would be.

End


End file.
